Pitiful Peter Pretends For Friends
by SolidSnake'sLover
Summary: Exploration of Peter's personal motivation during his first night and morning at Hogwarts.


**NB:** So this is kind of more for my benefit than for anything else, but as I wrote The Lion Revealed, I was aware of how little stage time Peter had. I've always thought that Sirius would not have paid much notice to Peter initially, but I still wanted to explore some depth of his character and what his motivations may have been. This story references moments from The Lion Revealed, but also works as a standalone. Readers beware a lack of plot. Thanks for taking the time! - JB

* * *

On Peter's first night at Hogwarts, he didn't speak a single word to anyone except for the Sorting Hat. He had observed James' and Sirius' antics during the rowboat ride up to the castle, and was intrigued by their behavior. While the other first-years looked terrified to be Sorted, they were the only two who radiated confidence as they strode to the stool upon which the Hat lay.

Peter understood exactly where he needed to go the moment the Hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" from over Sirius Black's head. He knew James had boasted his intentions of joining the same House. He wondered if these two boys had known each other for years. Either way, he could see that, combined, they were a powerful force.

At supper, he saw that Sirius had also made friends with a scrawny boy in somewhat shabby clothes named Remus Lupin. He watched as James was perfectly happy to include the shy boy, recognized that James and Sirius were drawn in by Remus' dry sense of humor.

Peter had counted the number of boys and girls as they were Sorted to each House. The other Houses received ten or more boys, while Gryffindor consisted of only the four of them.

If Peter was confident in little, he was certainly proud of his strategizing skills. With the other three boys rapidly forming a friendship, he saw two choices: join them in friendship or spend seven years alone. He thought of his years in Muggle school, friendless and miserable.

And so he spent his first night observing, in the same way his otherwise wreck of a mother had taught him to play chess: "Don't get caught up in the emotion of losing a piece," she had advised. "Sit back and observe. Let your opponent underestimate you. Draw them in by leaving an opening."

His mother was efficient at applying this same rule to her life and Peter had inadvertently learned to emulate this behavior. How many times had his parents fought, only for his mother to break down in tears in order to extract sympathy? Peter had always hated seeing her act this way, but he had to admit that it was effective.

They followed the Prefect up to Gryffindor Tower, and Peter felt envious of James' and Sirius' casual friendship. He studied each playful shove, analyzed every interaction, and tried to determine how he could find his place within the context of this group.

He quickly changed into his night clothes and sat on his bed. He intended to memorize his dormmates' nighttime and morning rituals.

James' bed was closest to the door, and he was very careful to set his wand within arm's reach on his bedside table, as if he anticipated needing to use it during the night. He had tossed his day clothes carelessly aside to the foot of his bed, where they lay crumpled and forgotten, sure to be wrinkled when he put them on the following morning. His pajama bottoms featured Quidditch players Peter didn't recognize, tossing Quaffles to each other. James stayed up late, and even descended to the common room several times during the night, though what he was doing, Peter couldn't be sure.

Sirius was the first to fall asleep. He only made sure to set his clothes out neatly for the next day before collapsing on his bed without another sound.

Remus was second to fall asleep, but before doing so, spent a great deal of time pulling books out of his trunk and stacking them around his bed. He arranged a few personal items on his bedside table and quickly settled down, covering himself with all the blankets available to him.

Peter himself spent a lot of time awake, trying to get comfortable in his new bed. He missed the familiarity of his bed at home. He slept very little overall, waking up early to peer through the curtains of his four-poster without being seen by the others.

Remus was the first to awaken in the very early hours of the morning. He pulled back his curtains, but sat propped up in bed, still in his pajamas, reading a Muggle book called Dracula, by Bram Stoker. He sat for nearly an hour, completely immersed, until Sirius began to stir.

Before he awoke, Sirius' sleep became very agitated. He kicked the sheets off his bed and then curled his legs up to his chest, mumbling something unintelligible. Then he rolled onto his back and sat up abruptly, his eyes fluttering open and breathing heavily, as if he'd just run a long distance.

As he caught his breath, he realized that Remus was awake. He nodded to Remus and padded off to the bathroom, rubbing his eyes.

Remus had refocused on his book when Sirius emerged two minutes later and began getting dressed. Peter noticed that Sirius dressed in a way that he had never seen an eleven-year-old do. He was careful to tuck in his shirt properly, he spent time tying his tie until he had it just right, and even took a few minutes to comb his hair.

Only when he was finished did he say to Remus, "I am relying on one of you three remembering how to get to the Great Hall. If these two don't wake up soon, we'll be late to breakfast. Do you remember how to get there?"

Remus shook his head.

"Alright then," Sirius said, making up his mind. He stuck his head between James' curtains and shouted, "OI! Wake up!"

Remus marked a page in his book and leaned over to Peter's bed. Peter shut his eyes quickly and made sure his face was blank. "Peter," Remus said softly. He prodded Peter's arm.

Peter stretched and opened his eyes, and yawned a yawn that was very real due to his lack of sleep. "Morning already?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

Meanwhile, James was apparently very reluctant to leave his bed. Sirius was tugging on one of his legs and James was reaching for his wand. " _Expelliarmus_!" he grunted with his eyes still closed. Sirius' grip on James' leg instantly released and he was thrown backward, hitting Remus and knocking him to the floor.

"Alright, mate?" Sirius asked, standing and extending his hand to Remus. "Bloody hell, James, one night together and you're already hazardous to our health."

"I'm sorry!" James said genuinely to Remus, sitting up. "I was only fending off _that_ git," he inclined his head toward Sirius.

Peter felt a thrill of triumph during this exchange. This was the moment he had been waiting for. He had witnessed the soft spots beneath their cool exterior. He had seen Remus' kindness. He knew his way in.

Remus was the key. James and Sirius seemed to feel protective of Remus, who would in turn feel protective of Peter, if he seemed helpless enough.

"Can you help me find the Great Hall?" he asked Remus quietly, as James and Sirius resumed their playful bickering. "I don't remember how we got up here last night."

"Of course," Remus said with a kind smile. "We'll all find it together."

"Thanks," Peter offered him a nervous smile. "I just know I'll get lost, I'm terrible with directions."

"Don't worry too much, I'm sure you'll get to know your way around soon enough," Remus said bracingly.

He had done it. He had sacrificed his queen, but he had taken half his opponent's pieces in the process. He felt that his effort was a reflection of himself as a subtle Gryffindor. He had conquered his fears and in time, he would have friends.


End file.
